La vie quotidienne(ou presque) de Drago et Hermione
by Piink Apple
Summary: Quand Hermione essaye de rester tranquille avec Drago à coté c'est...Quasi mission IMPOSSIBLE...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: le plâtre

**Couple**: Hermione/Drago

-He t'a vu comment j' assure?! Quand tu disais que j' allais me ramasser!

-Heu...Drago...tu devrais regarder devant toi...

-Mais nan pas de soucis!

-Drago regarde devant toi!

-Quoi?! Mais je...AAAAAAAAAAAHHH

BOUM

-Drago! Sa va?

-Nan sa va pas...j'ai mal à la jambe...

À l' hôpital...

-Bon Mr Malfoy votre jambe est cassé, mais comment vous avez fait sa?

-En faisant confiance à ma femme...

À la maison...

-Rroh allez Drago tu va pas faire la tête!

-Bah si c'est de TA faute si on se fout de moi et que je suis clouer au lit avec un plâtre à la jambe!

-Je ne t'ai jamais forcer à essayer de faire du skate tu sais...


	2. Chapter 2

OS 2

**Titre**: les photos

**Couple**: Hermione/Drago

Hermione partit en Suède pour une conférence dans son boulot, Drago se retrouve tout seul...enfin tout seul non! Parce qu'il a pensé à tout...

**Quelques jours avant... **

-Drago tu m' explique pourquoi tu me prend en photo tout le temps comme sa et pourquoi tu veux me prendre en photo dans cette tenue?

En effet Hermione était en sous-vêtement...

-Fais la pose Hermione!

-je ne ferai rien si tu ne m' explique pas pourquoi je dois faire sa!

-Bon d' accord, parce que tu vas partir hyper loin...pour 3 jours quand même!

-Ooh... Tu fais ça parce que je vais te manquer? Oh mais c'est chou! Mais...ces photos tu vas en faire quoi?

-Bah les admirer, pour combler ton absence et peut être même me...

-STOP! Je ne veux pas entendre la suite! Prends toutes les photos que tu veux!

Donc pendant toute la durée du voyage d' Hermione il eut recours aux photos...dans tous les sens du terme...


	3. Chapter 3

OS 3

**Titre**:escarpins/tennis

**Couple**:Hermione/Drago

-Face de rat desséché!

-Paillasson!

-Fouine bondissante délavé!

-Bonne à rien!

-Travestie!

-Guine!

Encore une dispute de notre couple préféré, qui se dispute la dernière place dans leurs dressing à chaussure... Et oui! Étant tout les deux fans de chaussures, ils ont construit un dressing uniquement composé de chaussure. Et comme ils font souvent des folies et bah il ne reste plus qu'une place, pour deux paires de chaussures: des tennis pour Drago et des escarpins pour Hermione...

-C'est moi la priorité Malfoy!

-Je te préviens que tu es aussi une Malfoy

-Et alors! Je veux exposer ma belle paire d' escarpins!

-Tu parles...et moi alors tu crois que je veux pas exposer mes belles tennis elles étaient quand même à 110 gallions d' or!

-Pff...Mes escarpins!

-Mes tennis!

-Imbécile!

-Radine!

-Si tu m' aimais tu...

-STOP!

Les deux se retournent pour voir dans leurs salons...Blaise, Pansy, Harry et Ginny les regarder avec désespoir...

-Qu' es qu' il y a encore...?

-Vous vous êtes vu? Pire que des gamins...

-Vous savez ce que vous faites? Et bah vous mettez vos chaussures sous vos habits chacun dans vos dressings respectifs.

Hermione se leva et regarda Harry comme si il venait de dire la pire connerie de toute sa vie

-Mais t' es fou Harry! Si j' aurais plus de places comment je ferai? Hein comment?

-Elle a pas tord...?

Harry leva les bras en signe d' abandon quand il eut une super idée

-Et si vous mixez vos chaussures? Une tennis et un escarpin! Ne suis-je pas un génie?!

-Mais oui c'est pas bête! Oh désolé mon amour pour les insultes, j' aime tes cheveux!

-Désolé mon poussin t' es pas une fouine délavé!

-bon je crois que l' on va se retirer hein?

-Oui sa sera bien...

Puis ils transplanent laissant nos deux fanatiques de chaussures à leurs activités...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! bon je vous laisse lire Bonne Lecture ;)

**Ps**: je suis sur un new OS plus long et une fions en même temps, alors... ;)

OS 4

**Titre**: le quad

**Couple**: Hermione/Drago

-Chérie tu fais quoi?!

Hermione, qui était tranquillement installé dans le canapé entrain de lire (on ne change pas Hermione x'D) leva les yeux vers...Drago accompagné de Blaise, Harry et Ron

-Qu' es que tu veux?

Drago s'assit en face d'elle et lui fit une moue hyper craquante, qui voulais dire qu'il s'apprête à lui demander un truc de très gros...

-Tu pourra m' offrir un quad pour mon anniversaire s' il te plait?

Hermione posa son livre calmement et jaugea du regard les 4 sourires Colgate qui se présentait devant elle

-Vous vous rappelez du jour ou vous avez demander à Ginny une trottinette free-style?

Ah oui ce jour la, où ils se lançaient des paris stupides et ce jour où Harry a fini à l' hôpital avec une cote cassé, suite a une descente les yeux bandés, et ce jour la, ou les filles leur ont passé un sacré savon. Oui ce jour la, les filles s'étaient promise de ne plus céder au chantage, ou au approche furtive.

-Donc, pas de quad! On sait pas avec vous, un jour y en a un qui va finir en fauteuil roulant.

-Mais steuplé, Hermione, ma Mione, mon chou, ma douceur, mon sucre d' orge, mon ange, ma...

-Stop! Tu ne m' amadouera pas. Donc pas de quad.

Puis les garçons sortent de la maison, déçus.

-Joyeux anniversaire Drago!

Drago ouvrit le cadeau et vit...une clé! Quand il regarda Hermione, qui hocha ma tête et se précipita dehors pour voir...un magnifique quad avec ses initiales sur la plaques d' immatriculation

-Sa te plait?!

-Oh tu sais que je t'aime mon ange!

-Mais moi aussi! Mais promet moi d' être prudent!

Il promit...pour se retrouver 2 semaines plus tard à l' hôpital en compagnie de Harry, Blaise et Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Helooo! Je suis de retour avec un new chapitre! Savourer bien x3

* * *

><p>OS 5<p>

Titre: Chocolat Couple:Hermione/Drago

-Humm -Délicieux... -Exquis... -Humm...Encore... -Encore... -Oui...c'est bon... -Alors il te plait mon fondant au chocolat? -Oh ouii! Trop bon! Encore une part!

* * *

><p>je sais il est très court...bon comme je suis généreuse...je vais en poster un autre...xD a toute!<p>

•KI$$•


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Je suiiis la! Comme je l'ai promis!

* * *

><p>BONNE LECTURE x3!<p>

OS 6

Titre: cookie au caramel Couple:Hermione/Drago

-Hermione?! Qu' es que tu fais ici à 2h30 du mat'?!

-Giiinny! C'est Dragooo 'snif' il m' a abandonnééééé!

-Hein?! C'est quoi cette histoire? Viens sur le canapé je vais appeler Blaise.

Puis 10min plus tard, Ginny arriva avec Blaise à moitié réveillé

-Bon c'est quoi le problème? Pour que tu nous réveilles à 2h? On travaille demain... -Mais...Mais c'est Dragoooo 'Bouuh' il m' a quittééééé!

-Hein mais pourquoi tu dis sa?!

-Parce qu'il manquait de ses affaires et il y avait plus son saaaaaac! 'Bouuh'

Soudain on sonne à la porte,

-Mais c'est pas possible! Qu' es ce que vous avez tous à venir à 2h du mat' ! En plus il pleut...

Puis Blaise ouvrit la porte sur...Drago tout trempé

-Ah bah c'est toi! Si tu cherche Hermione elle est à l' intérieur...

-Merci Vieux! Puis ils entrent dans le salon et Hermione hoqueta face à cette apparition

-Drago?! C'est toi?!

-Bah oui que c'est moi! Pourquoi t' es pas à la maison?

-Bah...bah...Bah j'ai crut que tu m' avait quittééééé! 'Bouuh'

Puis Drago la pris dans ses bras, pendant que Ginny retenait temps bien que mal Blaise qui voulait absolument aller dormir, et lui murmura

-Mais non mon trésor, pourquoi je te quitterait? T' es parfaite et tu porte mon enfant!

- Donc tu me quitte pas?!

-Mais non! Bon, on va y aller!

-Aaah...c'est pas trop tôt... Je crois que demain je vais dormir sur mon bureau, je te hait Drago...

-Moi aussi je t'adore Blaise

Avec un signe disgracieux du majeur, Blaise dit au revoir à son meilleur ami sous l' amusement de Ginny et Hermione. Arrivés chez eux, Hermione vit son sac

-Mais enfaite pourquoi t'es parti? Drago se tourna vers elle et la regarda comme si elle devenait folle

-Bah c'est toi qui m'a demandé, et pas de la plus gentille des façons, de te chercher des cookies enrobés de caramel et saupoudré de sucre glace et finalement j' en ai trouvé!

Il sortit tout fier sa boite, mais Hermione fondit en larme

-Mais qu' es ce que t'as?

-Je suis horrible avec toi et tu cherches toujours à me satisfaire 'Bouuh'!

-Mais je t'aime mon ange! Et même enceinte t' es toujours aussi belle! Même plus...

Et en une fraction de seconde, ils se retrouvent dans leurs chambre pour leur réconciliation...

Voila, j'ai réécrit ce chapitre x3 je suis fière... Allez, a toute!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey hey! Je suis encore la x'D ! Aller je vous dérange pas plus, bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

><p>OS 8<p>

Titre:rouge/vert Couple:Hermione/Drago

-ROUGE!

-VERT!

-ROUGE!

-VERT!

...

Encore une dispute entre Drago et Hermione... Mais pour comprendre, il faut retourner quelques instants avant...

_Quelques minutes avant..._

-Dit Drago, comment il sera notre fils?

Drago plongea son regard gris dans les prunelles chocolats de sa chère épouse

-Hum...je dirais blond avec des yeux des yeux chocolats peut être...

-Mais...Pourquoi pas un petit brun avec les yeux gris bleu...trop chou...et je l'imagine bien avec son petit body rouge...

Drago se relève brusquement

-Pourquoi forcement 'rouge'?! Moi je le vois bien dans un body vert...qui deviendra sa couleur préférée comme son père!

-Hein?! Pourquoi vert...peut être que se sera le rouge! Tu sais pas!

-Et bah si puisque c'est un fils de Malfoy c'est certain!

-Pff...toi et ton égo de Malfoy...je te dis que se sera la couleur rouge! Et en plus il sera studieux comme moi!

-Se sera le VERT! En plus il sera un vrai tombeur comme moi!

-ROUGE!

-VERT!

-ROUGE!

-VERT!

...

Voila comment on en arrive la...bon retournons dans la moment présent

-Mais je te dit qu'il sera à Griffondor! Comme sa mère!

-C'est génétiquement impossible! Les Malfoy font toujours des garçons et qui vont TOUJOURS à Serpentard!

-On croirait entendre mon 'beau papa'...

-Pff...tu es aussi rabat-joie que ton père dit donc...

-T' insinues quoi?!

-Que ton père est HYPER chiant!

Hermione s'avance dangereusement face à son mari

-Donc tu insinues que je suis chiante?! On verra à l' accouchement...

Hermione se retourna et partit s' enfermer dans la chambre, le message était assez clair pour Drago: Tu-Dors-Sur-Le-Canapé!

_9mois plus tard_

félicitation Mme Malfoy! C'est un garçon!

_11ans plus tard_

-Hermès Malfoy

-SERDAIGLE!

Ainsi, un petit garçon de 11ans, blond avec des yeux ambre se dirigea vers sa table, il possédait certe, le charisme de Drago, il avait l'intelligence légendaire de sa mère. Sans le savoir Hermès avait mis fin au conflit de Drago et Hermione...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Me revoila pour de nouvelles aventures! ENJOY!

Le GPS

-JE TE L'AVAIS DIT! ON AURAI DU TOURNÉ À GAUCHE! BON SANG MIA TU M' ÉCOUTE OU PAS?!

-QUOI?! C'EST DE MA FAUTE?! C'EST TOI QUI A RÉUSSI À PÉTER LE GPS!

-JE TE L'AI DIS MIA, JE HAIS CES APPAREILS! SURTOUT LA VOIX!

-DIT PLUTOT QUE TU SAIS PAS LES UTILISER, ON SERAIT ARRIVÉ DEPUIS LONGTEMPS SI TU AVAIS UN PEU ÉCOUTÉ SON HORRIBLE VOIX! TU TE REND COMPTE QU' ON EST PERDU AU MILIEU DE LA CAMPAGNE ÉCOSSAISE?! ET QU' ON CONNAIT PERSONNE ICI?! PERSONNE?!

~Et vous petites personnes, vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi nos deux protagonistes se disputent, encore?  
>Retournons dans le temps!~<p>

A peine quelques minutes plus tôt...

Comme nous le savons chers camarades, notre petit couple à une très légère tendance à l' exaspération surtout quand ils doivent aller chez les beaux parents (Bizarrement!).  
>Et en ce beau jour d'été, dans les campagnes Écossaises, une auto semblait tourner en rond, approchons nous un peu voulez vous...<br>Dans cette voiture nous reconnaissons un blond et une brune qui avaient l' air légèrement sous tension, sous un nouveau soupir, Drago tourna la tête vers Hermione

-Mia... Je t' avais pourtant dit qu'il fallait tourner à gauche... On ai perdu maintenant! Et quelle idée stupide de laisser les baguettes à la maison!

-Rho! C'est bon t' avais qu' a pas m' écouté aussi, c'est toi qui est au volant! Et ce n' ai pas stupide! Ce qui est stupide c'est que tu as pété le GPS!

-Je-ne-l'ai-pas-pété! Il m' a soulé-

-et tu l' a jeté au sol! Comme un sauvage! Toi et ton tempérament...

Biensur, Hermione savait EXACTEMENT ce qu' elle faisait en le cherchant...

Ce qui ne tarda pas d' exploser...

- Mon tempérament?! C'est sur que toi tu es un exemple de sagesse incarné!

-QU' ES CE QUE TU INSINUES LA?! JE T' AVAIS DIS DE CONTINUEZ TOUT DROIT!

Puis Hermione, lui pointa la carte sous le nez...

-ET BAH VOILA! J' AVAIS RAISON! TU LA TENAIS À L' ENVERS!

-MAIS NON! ON VA VERS LE SUD LA! Quoi que...

-JE TE L'AVAIS DIT! ON AURAI DU TOURNÉ À GAUCHE! BON SANG MIA TU M' ÉCOUTE OU PAS?!

-QUOI?! C'EST DE MA FAUTE?! C'EST TOI QUI A RÉUSSI À PÉTER LE GPS!

-JE TE L'AI DIS MIA, JE HAIS CES APPAREILS! SURTOUT LA VOIX!

-DIT PLUTOT QUE TU SAIS PAS LES UTILISER, ON SERAIT ARRIVÉ DEPUIS LONGTEMPS SI TU AVAIS UN PEU ÉCOUTÉ SON HORRIBLE VOIX! TU TE REND COMPTE QU' ON EST PERDU AU MILIEU DE LA CAMPAGNE ÉCOSSAISE?! ET QU' ON CONNAIT PERSONNE ICI?! PERSONNE?!

~De retour au présent...~

-MAIS TU SAIS QUOI?! DEMANDONS À QUELQU'UN QUI CONAIT LES ENVIRONS TOUT SIMPLEMENT!

-OH! MERCI DRAGO! SANS TOI JE N' AURAIS JAMAIS TROUVÉ CETTE SOLUTION! SURTOUT QU' ON AIE PERDU AU MILIEU DES CHAMPS!

Dit Hermione d' un ton tellement ironique

Quand enfin, la chance les souris et une personne de grand âge s' avance vers la voiture attirer par les cris

-Je peux vous aidez peut être?

Hermione et Drago cessent toutes activités pour se tourner vers la personne qui allait les sauver biensur, c'est Hermione qui pris la parole

-Oui, Bonjour Monsieur! Es ce que vous saurez pas comment allez Edinbourg? Nous nous sommes un peu perdu!

Le vieil homme souris, et leur répondit

- Et bien, la vous allez vers les contrées Galloises, il faut retourner au croisement et allez... A droite!

Le visage d' Hermione blanchit à une vitesse exceptionnelle, de même pour Drago, qui failli devenir transparent!  
>ILS AVAIENT TOUS LES DEUX TORDS!<br>Et c'est dans ce silence plus que pesant, que nos deux protagonistes retourne au croisement pour reprendre la bonne route.  
>Quand au vieil homme lui sourit de plus belle, et un autre couple fire &amp; Ice aveuglé par cette foutu fierté!<br>Finalement, le GPS n' a servit à rien!

-  
>Voili voilou! J' espère que sa vous a plu^^ à partir de maintenant, je fait mes os, à partir de mots que vous proposer dans les reviews au moins à la fin des os, je mettrai le nom de la personne qui m' a inspiré^^<br>Ce sera tout!  
>Àdios amigos!<br>•KII$$•


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Et oui je suis encore là! Niarf niarf niarf... Bon, je suis moins sur ceux recueil parce que je suis sur une fiction assez longue, bref ne nous attardons pas!

Je voulais aussi dire que grâce à cloeamy16, une Guest et une super intello x) j' ai eu mon mot! J' espère que ça vous plaira, surtout à toi cloeamy16, et voili voilou!

Enjoy! Et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Aux anniversaires, Hermione son cadeau préféré a offrir a toujours été le livre, ce recueil de savoir qu'elle aimait tant... Si bien que tous ses amis ont des bibliothèques, même Drago, son compagnon, qui lui vit toujours entouré de livre.<p>

Ce qu' Hermione ne savait pas, c'est que tous avaient complotés pour son anniversaire...

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HERMIONE!

Hermione émue, souffla les bougies, et ouvrit les cadeaux...

Elle fut partagée entre la déception et l' interrogation totale... D' habitude ses amis lui offre des habits des trucs comme sa...

Tous avaient remarqué son expression perplexe et c'est Harry qui eut le courage de lui demander

-Alors, ça te plait Hermione?

Hermione lui jeta un regard assassin, puis se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Drago exaspéré se leva et alla voir sa petite amie, en arrivant il entendit des sanglots étouffés

-Mia?

-Laisse moi tranquille! Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que les livre vous gavais?!

-Parce qu'on voulait pas te blesser...

-C'EST SUR QU'AVEC UN LIVRE SUR COMMENT SATISFAIRE SES AMIS JE ME SENS MIEUX!

En soupirant, Drago redescend voir les autres et soupira

-Rappeler moi la prochaine fois de ne jamais plus vous suivre dans vos combines...

C'est ainsi que pendant 2 semaines Drago dut dormir sur le canapé avec comme seul compagnie le livre maudit...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voila. Bon la fin tombe un peu à plat mais j' espère que sa vous plaira quand même! N'oubliez pas de me proposer des mots hein! Sa me ferait trooooooop plaisiiir!

Á Bientôt amigos!

•KI$$•


	10. Chapter 10

Hey... Oui! J'ai eu BEAUCOUP de retard... 1 an je crois ... ? Mais ne croyez pas que j'ai abandonné cette fiction! Au contraire! Mais comme j'avais une année chargée j' ai évité de me déconcentré. Fin bref,voila la suite! Bonne lecture!  
>Ps: Merci à Cloeamy16 pour le mot!<p>

Titre: VACANCES!

Couple: Drago/Hermione

Comme tout les ans depuis qu'ils étaient sorti de Poudlard, le groupe d'amis avaient l'habitude de partir une semaine tous ensemble dans une super villa dans une destination de rêve et chaque année, au cours de ces voyages des couples se formaient, le dernier datent d'il y a 3ans avec Blaise et Ginny, qui allaient se marier très prochainement. Chacun approchait la trentaine, et les deux derniers célibataires étaient bien sur Drago et Hermione, qui s'aimaient mutuellement chacun le savait bien sur sauf EUX!

Tous pleins de stratagèmes avaient été mis en place afin de les rapprocher, plantages de dernière minute, isolement 'accidentel' dans un ascenseur par exemple, et même faux diner au chandelle! Des plans plus tordus les uns des autres! Bien sur cela ne dérangeait pas les principaux concernés.

Alors cette année là, nos amis, hormis Drago et Hermione, s'étaient alliés afin de les forcer à partir tout les deux pour l'Indonésie! Qui est un des seuls pays dans lequel le transplanage était quasiment impossible dut à la minorité de la communauté sorcière. Et le réseau des cheminée ne pouvait se faire que d'un seul sens c'est-à-dire pour rentrer dans le pays.

Tout commença à l'hotel, quelques heures avant le départ, Hermione avait décider de sortir sur son balcon histoire de se rafraîchir. Et ce qu'elle vis en bas dans la rue en face de l'hôtel la cloua sur place: Tous leurs amis étaient en train de prendre la poudre d' escampette sous ses yeux. Une fois tous disparus elle eut le temps de remarquer que Drago n'était pas dans le groupe fuyant. Alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre son téléphone portable sonna et elle pu voir que c'était Ginny qui essayait de la joindre,

-allo? Qu'es ce que t'as Gin'? T'es dans le même hôtel tu aurais pu monter nan ?

Hermione rentrait dans le jeu de Ginny, et ne lui révéla pas qu'elle les avait vu sortir.

-Herm'! Heu... Comment dire... Bah on est plus à l'hôtel... On... Euh.. On a eut un truc de dernière minute ... Et impossible de rembourser tous les billets ... Ils ont dis que il devait y avoir au moins 2 billets à valider... Et comme toi et Drago vous êtes les plus dispos... Ah! Charlie commence à pleurer! Bisous!

Avant même que Hermione ne puisse dire quoi que soit Ginny avait déjà raccrocher.

A ce moment on toqua à la porte. Hermione n'eut même pas à poser se la question, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle alla ouvrir

-Toi aussi tu les as vu s'échapper de façon très discrète?

Elle sourit

-Oui! J'étais halluciné! Et toi aussi ils t'ont appelé? Déjà je sais que Ginny ne sait pas mentir !

-Pareil pour Pansy... On est amis avec des dingues...

-Mais le plus drôle c'est qu'ils nous rendent service... Tu te rappelle de l'ascenseur ...?

Avec un sourire plein de malice il s'approcha d'elle.

-Humm... Peut etre que ma ravissante petite amie veut retenter l'expérience...?

-Dray ! On aura 1 semaine pour le faire et le refaire...

-Pourquoi pas commencer maintenant...?

-hum... Pourquoi pas...

Et avec un sourire coquin, ils se renversèrent sur le lit...

Parce que si vous ne l'aviez pas compris... Cela fait un bon moment qu'ils sortent ensemble. Et ce n'était pas grace à leur amis.

Une semaine après, tous voulaient avoir des détails de leur séjour, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne dévoila quoi que se soit...

Comme quoi,notre groupe s'est transformé en arroseur arrosé... Et ceux qui se sont fait arrosé ne sont surement pas Drago et Hermione...

Voila ! Bon j'ai pas eu énormément d'inspi' mais j'ai quand même pondu un truc nan? Bref! J'vous laisse! Et n'oubliez pas: Le mot qui sera le thème du prochain chapitre ^^

Tchooouss!


End file.
